Another Ramadhan, Another Blessing
by pseudonimdeul
Summary: Hakyeon dan Taekwoon pun sudah resmi jadi... jadi apa hayo? Sequel of Miracle in Ramadhan! VIXX / NEO / LEON


**Another Ramadhan, Another Blessing**

 **(Sequel of Miracle in Ramadhan)  
**

 _a/n setelah hampir satu tahun, kamipun hadir kembali! hehe. semoga masih ada yang setia nungguin sequel Miracle in Ramadhan ini dan berhubung masih sama kaya taun yang lalu, masih bertema (sok) religi gitu kan so if you guys find it sensitive or offensive please refrain for reading this. kita mah maunya damai-damai aja ya mb, mz._

Hakyeon senyum-senyum sendiri pas ga sengaja ngeliat kalender yang digantung pas di samping meja makan. Sambil menata piring berisi lontong dan gorengan, dia keingetan kalo lebaran udah deket, tinggal seminggu lagi. Yang tandanya udah hampir tiga tahun-

"Assalamualaikum." Terdengar suara seorang pria dari pintu depan rumah. Hakyeon buru-buru ngelap tangannya terus menghampiri sumber suara.

"Walaikumsalam, mas." Hakyeon cium tangan suaminya, Taekwoon.

\- tiga tahun dari keluarga Jung dan Cha setuju kalo anak bungsu mereka nikah.

* * *

 **Flashback**

Selepas lebaran, walaupun udah ngantongin restu dari kedua belah pihak, Taekwoon ngga serta merta langsung ngelamar Hakyeon. Maklum, status doi masih pengangguran. Baru dapet gelar sarjana, udah lamar sana sini, tapi belum ada panggilan kerja. Walaupun sebenernya buat modal ada lah dikit-dikit, hasil usaha online shop sama ngajar les selama kuliah. Hakyeon sendiri malah belum di wisuda, walaupun semua urusannya di kampus udah kelar. Dan satu lagi, Hakyeon juga ga serta merta pake hijab. Masih belum yakin katanya.

Sore itu Hakyeon lagi main ke tempat Taekwoon. Sebenernya bukan sekedar main sih, tapi mau bantuin Eunji ngerjain tugas kuliahnya. Semenjak tau Hakyeon lulus dari jurusan yang sama kaya Eunji, sepupu Taekwoon yang tinggal di rumah Taekwoon karena kampusnya yang deket daerah rumah Taekwoon, si mahasiswi yang baru menginjak semester 3 itupun sering banget minta tolong. Hakyeon sih oke-oke aja, toh dia juga ngga ada kerjaan. Tapi Taekwoon ngerasa ga enak, nanti dikiranya dia lagi yang nyuruh-nyuruh Eunji.

"Yeon, liat deh. Ada yang butuh fresh graduate jurusan PR nih, mau ngelamar ngga?" Sambil masih nunggu panggilan kerja disana sini, inilah kerjaan rutin Taekwoon kalo ngga lagi ngajar : nyari lowongan kerja buat dia (dan kadang-kadang buat Hakyeon) sama ngurusin online shop.

"Wisuda aja belom." sahut Hakyeon yang lagi ngebaca essay buatan Eunji.

"Baru mau bilang katanya pake transkrip terakhir ga masalah, yang penting udah lulus."

"Serius?" Hakyeon kemudian geser buat ngeliat layar laptop Taekwoon dan tentu saja Taekwoon langsung geser. Hakyeon main ke rumahnya aja Taekwoon udah rada-rada gimanaaaa gitu, apalagi deket-deket. "Ih mau! Minjem dong laptopnya."

"Kak, essayku gimana kaaaaaak?" rengek Eunji yang ngga kebagian perhatian.

"Eeeh iya iya bentar, kakak juga mau ngejar masa depan." jawab Hakyeon asal sembari nyolokin flashdisknya ke laptop Taekwoon.

"Udah bantuin si rewel aja dulu tuh. Ini udah ada CV, scan transkrip, sama pas fotonya kan di flashdisk?"

"Iya, ada kok." Hakyeon pun balik lagi ke laptopnya Eunji. "Nih ya bagian yang menurutku masih agak-agak gak nyambung udah di highlight. Kamu baca deh terus coba benerin sendiri, nanti aku kasih clue."

Taekwoon pun anteng ngurusin lamaran kerja Hakyeon, walaupun belum ngelamar Hakyeon #yha.

"Fotonya dimana?" nggak lama Taekwoon nanya lagi.

"Folder foto, terus buka lagi folder pas foto."

Taekwoon pun ngikutin petunjuk Hakyeon. Tapi baru buka folder foto, ada satu foto yang narik perhatian Taekwoon. Kalo Taekwoon ga salah inget sih ini baju yang Hakyeon pake pas lebaran kemarin, gamis sama hijabnya.

"Hakyeon."

"Ya?"

"Kamu cantik kalo pake kerudung." Terdengar suara batuk yang dibuat-buat dari Eunji. Taekwoon pun melototin adek sepupunya itu.

"Tapi kayanya lebih cantik lagi kalo pake kerudung dari mas kawin yang dibayar tunai." timpal Hakyeon enteng. Kali ini Eunji puas ngakak ngedenger jawaban Hakyeon.

Semoga cepet dapet kerja biar bisa beli mas kawin, batin Taekwoon.

* * *

Sesungguhnya Allah bersama orang-orang yang sabar.

Taekwoon percaya banget sama kata-kata super ini. Beberapa hari setelah dia dikodein sama Hakyeon buat nikah, Taekwoon dapet panggilan kerja di sebuah pabrik olahan sapi. Kebetulan banyak seniornya juga yang kerja di sana, jadi Taekwoon bakalan lebih nyaman dikelilingi sama orang-orang yang familiar. Terlebih lagi, tiap bulan suka ada jatah susu atau smoked beef buat pegawainya. Lumayan banget kan buat menghemat pengeluaran rumah tangga.

Oopss... ngelamar aja belom, malah mikir kejauhan.

Tapi ya, Taekwoon emang udah nazar sih kalo keterima kerja, dia mau secepatnya ngelamar Hakyeon. Bapak sama ibunya juga bilang kalo Taekwoon ga usah pusing mikirin pesta pernikahannya, karena mereka udah nabung dari kakak pertama Taekwoon nikah. Taekwoon cuma perlu beli cincin kawinnya sendiri aja, biar lebih bermakna.

Sebulan setelah Taekwoo kerja di pabrik olahan sapi, Hakyeon menerima chat Line dari Taekwoon.

 _Dicariin Eunji tuh katanya mau ditraktir bakso abis bantuin bikin essay. Nanti malem, ke rumah bada isya ya._

Rada heran sih, biasanya Eunji langsung ngomong sendiri ke Hakyeon. Tumben-tumbenan melalui Taekwoon. Meski pun heran, masa rezeki mau ditolak. Ditraktir bakso ditambah ketemu Taekwoon.

 _'Wah, tumben Eunji baik'_ beserta sticker line 'aaaaa~' nya Syahrini menjadi balasan line Hakyeon.

Hakyeon ngecek jam tangan berulang kali. Pasalnya kereta yang hakyeon tumpangin dari tanah abang harus berhenti ngantri ke stasiun entah karena jalurnya ada yang kebakaran atau apa deh Hakyeon kurang paham. Padahal waktu udah nunjukkin pukul 19.15 sedangkan tadi Taekwoon nyuruh ke rumah bada Isya. Mana handphone Hakyeon batrenya tinggal 5% persen, pulsa pun udah habis. Biar gimana juga Hakyeon ga suka kalo ngelanggar janji tanpa pemberitahuan gini.

Hakyeon mencoba memejamkan matanya. Teringat 'jika kamu kecewa atau sedih atau lapar maka tidurlah niscaya ketika bangun rasa itu telah hilang' sebagai sabda Ravi yang nempel lantai suka langsung molor.

Nggak begitu lama, ada pemberitahuan kalo kereta sebentar lagi memasuki Stasiun Sudimara, Hakyeon memutuskan untuk turun nge-charge hapenya. Sekalian ngabarin Taekwoon begitu menyalakan paket data. Chat dari grup dan temen-temen hakyeon beruntun muncul, khususnya dari Taekwoon.

 _Di mana?_

 _Kok belom dateng?_

 _Eunji nanyain terus tuh._

 _Mau dijemput?_

 _Kok tumben ga ngabarin?_

 _Lagi sibuk banget ya?_

 _Kok ga terkirim?_

 _Aku masih di stasiun sudimara, tadi ada gangguan, batre ku low. Kayaknya bakalan nyampe rumah malem banget deh. Bilangin sama Eunji, kapan2 aja kalo mau traktir. Izokey. Kemaleman kalo mau ke rumah kamu sekarang_.

Setelah membalas line Taekwoon, Hakyeon juga ngabarin keluarganya kalo bakalan pulang agak telat karena kereta gangguan. Suara "tring" chat line berkali-kali bunyi, chat dari Taekwoon.

 _Kamu masih di stasiun?_

 _Tunggu di sana aja._

 _Nanti aku jemput._

 _20 menit lagi aku nyampe._

Hakyeon ngga enak ati, sampe sekarang aja Taekwoon ngga mau berduaan doang atau natap Hakyeon langsung, lha ini kenapa tau-tau volunteer mau jemput? Boncengan pula?

 _Ih ngga usah, ngga enak tau. Aku bisa order gojek kok._

Ngga nyampe semenit masuk lagi Line dari Taekwoon.

 _Udah gapapa, ngeri udah malem gini. Daripada kenapa-kenapa mending tunggu aja._

Susah untuk ngerubah kemauan Taekwoon kalo tekadnya udah bulat. Padahal baru mengenal lebih jauh tentang Taekwoon berapa bulan tapi Hakyeon udah paham banget sifatnya yang satu ini.

Walau pun kelewatan 10 menit dari waktu yang dijanjikan, taekwoon beneran menjemput Hakyeon di stasiun.

Sembari memberikan satu helmnya ke Hakyeon, Taekwoon nanyain Hakyeon udah makan belum dan mau makan dulu ga di nasi goreng kambing deket rumah. Hakyeon manut aja berhubung tenaganya habis terkuras di tanah abang waktu lagi nyari bahan katun jepang.

Di tempat nasi goreng kambing Hakyeon membuka percakapan.

"Kok Eunji tumben nyuruh kamu yang ngomong kalo dia mau traktir? Biasanya kalo mau minta tolong langsung ke aku."

Sedikit ragu dan malu, Taekwoon menjawab, "oh itu... aku yang inisiatif."

"Loh?! Makin tumben kamu inisiatif. Kangen sama aku?" bukan hakyeon namanya kalo nggak super pede dan blak-blakan.

Taekwoon mah cuma bisa ikut terkekeh aja padahal dalem hati lagi berkecamuk mau ngelamar Hakyeon kayak gimana.

Pikiran Taekwoon dialihkan dengan kedatangan dua nasi goreng pesenan mereka dan secara ga sengaja matanya nangkep tangan Hakyeon yang tumben lagi ga dipenuhi aksesoris.

"Yeon.." Taekwoon reflek manggil Hakyeon begitu ada ide lewat di kepalanya, takut keburu lupa.

"Hmm?" Hakyeon berhenti menyendok nasi goreng di hadapannya.

"Jari kamu polos banget. Mau aku bumbuin pake cincin kawin nggak?"

 **Flashback end**

* * *

"Kok telat pulangnya?" tanya Hakyeon sambil cium tangan sama Taekwoon, mengingat waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 5. Biasanya kalo bulan puasa, jam 4 Taekwoon udah sampe di rumah.

"Ada meeting tadi, selesainya agak lama." Taekwoon langsung jalan ke dapur. Biasa, inspeksi menjelang buka puasa. "Masak apa umi?"

"Sayur sop sama semur daging kesukaan abi dong."

"Alhamdulillah." Iya alhamdulillah, dalam kurun 3 taun setelah mereka nikah, skill ibu rumah tangga Hakyeon meningkat drastis. Dari yang masak nasi pake magicjar aja bisa gagal, sampe sekarang bisa masak macem-macem tanpa bantuan buku resep. "Loh, Jaehwan mana?" Dan dalam 3 taun itu juga, 2 taun sudah mereka dikaruniai anak pertama. Jaehwan namanya.

"Di kamar, lagi anteng main sendiri." Taekwoon langsung meluncur ke kamar, kangen sama anak semata wayangnya.

"Jagoan abi lagi ngapain nih?" Taekwoon langsung baby-talking ke Jaehwan yang baru berumur 2 tahun lebih 3 bulan. Yang diajak ngobrol lagi nungging-nungging di kasur mainan mobil-mobilan.

"Jyani agi main mbim!" sahut Jaehwan yang begitu denger suara abinya langsung ninggalin mainannya buat salim.

"Main mbim? Abi boleh ikutan ngga?"

"Boyeh!"

"Kalo umi gimana?" Hakyeon akhirnya ikutan gabung, maklum, urusan dapur udah selesai. Tinggal ngasih es ke gelas isi air kelapa pesenan Taekwoon.

"Boyeh juga!" Tapi bukannya mainan Jaehwan malah merangkak ke arah Hakyeon terus duduk di pangkuan umi nya itu sambil mainin mute=mute di kerudung Hakyeon. Iya, sehari sebelum akad nikah sama Taekwoon, Hakyeon resmi memantapkan hati buat pake kerudung.

"Bi, tau ga, sekarang tiap siang Jaehwan suka banget nonton acara yang anak-anak ngehafal Qur'an itu." Hakyeon memulai bincang sorenya sama Taekwoon.

"Iya? Terus dia suka ngikutin ga?"

"Suka sih, tapi suka ngikutin bismillah sama sadaqallahnya doang. Itupun masih ngga jelas, bi. Abi ajarin dong bi, biar Jaehwan bisa hafal juga, terus bisa ikut acara kaya gitu juga."

"Gapapa, sambil belajar." Taekwoon ngelus-ngelus kepala Jaehwan. "Iya kan, Wan?" Kayanya sih Jaehwan ga ngerti apa-apa, tapi dia tetep aja manggut-manggut.

Merasa sebagai seorang ayah yang bertanggung jawab, begitu tau anaknya suka liat anak-anak lain yang bisa hafalan dan istrinya pun minta dia ngajarin anaknya, Taekwoon langsung menyusun strategi. Akhirnya tiap hari setelah sahur sambil nunggu subuh, Taekwoon mulai ngajarin Jaehwan surat-surat pendek yang gampang dihafal. Jaehwan yang selalu ikut bangun pas abi sama umi nya sahur (ikut minta susu juga), nurut aja sama Taekwoon. Dengan sarung kegedean, dia duduk sila di depan Taekwoon yang ngulang-ngulang surat buat dia hafal.

"Bismillahirrahmanirrahim." Taekwoon memulai.

"Bismiyaaaah!" Jaehwan mem-beo, walaupun ga lengkap. Taekwoon kemudian melanjutkan baca surat An Nas, dan Jaehwan lagi-lagi emang ngikutin. Tapi cuma bagian "-naaaas." nya aja berkali-kali. Hakyeon yang curi-curi denger sambil nyuci piring cuma bisa ketawa karena tingkah Jaehwan. Malah begitu dia selesai cuci piring, Jaehwan udah ngga dengerin Taekwoon lagi. Si bocah malah gelendotan manja sama abinya, kayanya sih udah ngantuk lagi.

Yah, semoga aja taun depan Jaehwan udah bisa diajak ngafal bener-bener.

(Biar bisa daftar hafidz Indonesia)


End file.
